Caminos en el Tiempo
by 39medalla
Summary: Una Chloe trans desconfiada y herida, una Max en busca de su amor de la infancia, una Victoria enamorada y escondida en las mentiras, una Kate luchando por ser ella misma y una Rachel Amber como la voz de la verdad.
1. Chapter 1

_**Caminos en el Tiempo.**_

 _ **Capitulo 1: Inicio del Camino.**_

"Esto era una mierda", pensó Chloe al expulsar una bocanada de humo.

Metió su mano en el bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta, buscando su paquete de cigarros solo para darse cuenta de que estaba vacío, apretó el paquete de cigarros en pura frustración.

Sabía que la avía visto mientras estaba trabajando, y justo esta tarde estaba tocando a su puerta.

"Volver así sin más, después de 5 años, sin una llamada, ni un puto mensaje", apretó los dientes fuertemente, para evitar gritar y despertar a la chica que estaba durmiendo en la parte de atrás de su camioneta.

Se voltio para ver la hermosa figura de Rachel descansar bajo las sabanas, y sintió una ligera punzada de culpa, Rachel la avía salvado, ella avía estado hay cuando su padre murió, ella fue su hombro para llorar, ella estuvo ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que era _transgénero y la apoyo_ durante su transición, no podía enumerar todas las veces que se metieron en líos, por el alcohol, cuantas veces se besaron e hicieron el amor bajo las estrellas, lo que las llevo a tener ligeros problemas con la justicia, cuando comenzó a someterse a los procedimientos hormonales, las citas con los terapeutas para modificar su voz…

Y podía seguir y seguir… y aun así, solo tuvo que aparecer una vez ella para desmoronar todo.

Ni una llamada para preguntar como estaba, ni un correo, mensaje o carta saludándola, ella se fue y continúo con su vida dejándola atrás, en un pozo… Todavía podía sentir los calosfríos recorriendo su espalda cuando su madre le dijo que Max la avía ido a ver al las dos ballenas, y que había preguntado por "Colín".

Su madre le avía dado su número de celular, y ese día avía recibido un mensaje simple de ella, un "Hola…" con una selfie de ella, y eso fue hace una semana.

-Max Caulfield… Dijo Chloe en un susurro.

Cabello cortó castaño, era de una estatura pequeña, su cara todavía adornadas por las misma pecas, ojos azules que sabían grabarse en la mente de las personas, Chloe la describirá como una chica hippie o Hipster, siempre acompañada de su viejo bolso en donde siempre estaba la vieja cámara polaroid que ella le avía regalado.

-Así que… ¿Max? Dijo Rachel estirando sus brazos al aire.

-O… tú… ¿oíste eso? Pregunto Chloe

-¿No estaba dormida sabes?, simplemente descansaba los ojos, Price. Dijo Rachel a la par que se levantaba y comenzó a colocarse su ropa interior.

Chloe no dijo nada, solo se quedo en silencio observando a Rachel vestirse.

Una vez que termino de acomodarse su cabello, busco en su bolso y saco su paquete de cigarros mentolados, encendió dos y le ofreció una Chloe, ella lo acepto sin vacilación.

-Bueno, eso explica por qué estabas tan ruda, hoy. Dijo lo ultimo mostrándole la perfecta marca de dientes que todavía estaba enrojecida, en el centro de su pecho.

-Lo siento, yo no quise lastimarte. Dijo Chloe bajando la mirada.

-¿Sabes, si tanto te interesas deberías cogértela y ver qué pasa?

Chloe comenzó a toser, se avía ahogado con su cigarrillo ante la sugerencia de Rachel, en el pasado tuvieron una relación y esa relación la avía salvado, y era más que obvio que en más de una ocasión Rachel oyó hablar de _"Max"_ y aun que ahora eran solo _"amigos con beneficios",_ ella sabia la magnitud de sus palabras.

-Mira Price, conozco la historia que tienes con ella, pero desde que tu madre te dijo que ella avía vuelta, no has parado de hablar de ella, sin importar las fiestas a las que vallamos, cuanto bebamos, o cuanta marihuana fumemos o a cuantas chicas te cojas, o cuantas veces me cojas.

Chloe solo miro a Rachel alejarse en la oscuridad, estaba un poco aturdida por sus palabras, pero cuando Rachel estaba ya un poco lejos, Chloe despertó de su transe;

-¿Espera… déjame llevarte?

Pero Rachel la detuvo levantando su mano, se volteo para verla, y le sonrió;

-Colin Price, tu tormenta pasara, cuando Max vuelva a tu mundo.

Max lanzo un suspiro al aire, por fin avía terminado su tarea de química, no se avía dado cuenta que era tan tarde, lanzo un suspiro y se dispuso a dormir, cuando de repente su teléfono comenzó a vibrar, era un nuevo mensaje de "Colin";

 _ **Colin: Hey! Que tal Maxipap!**_

El corazón de Max se acelero tanto como ese mismo día en la tarde, comenzó a temblar, ella lo abandono, y ni se molesto en contactarse con ella, cuando se entero de la muerte de William ella se sintió horrible, la avía abandonado a su suerte.

Y ahora…

 _ **Colin: Max ¿Este ahí?**_

 _ **Max: Si**_

 _ **Colin: Oye se que fuiste a mi casa pero no estaba, ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos mañana en el faro, por la tarde, cuando hallas terminado las clases?**_

 _ **Max: Si, está bien**_

 _ **Colin: Ok, nos vemos Maxipap**_

Fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta de que estaba sudando, se recostó en su cama y cubrió su cara con su almohada antes de comenzar a gritar.

Después de un momento, Max escucho que golpeaban a su puerta;

-¿Max te encuentras bien, creo que te escuche gritar? Era a voz de Kate.

-Si estoy bien. Respondió Max con un suspiro.

-¿Quieres hablar? Pregunto Kate

Max se levanto y abrió la puerta permitiéndole a Kate entrar en su habitación.

-¿Que pasa Max? Pregunto Kate sentándose a un lado de ella.

Kate se avía vuelta una buena amiga de Max, se podía decir que desde su primer día habían tenido un vínculo muy especial, y como todo bueno amiga, sabía que algo estaba mal con Max.

Max comenzó a relatar su historia, y Kate escucho en silencio.

-Es simplemente que tengo miedo. Dijo Max con un suspiro

-¿Miedo, a qué? Pregunto Kate.

-A que me odie. Respondió Max.

-Pero si acaba de decir que te quiere ver Max, si te odiara no se hubiera molestado en ponerse contacto contigo. Dijo Kate acariciando su espalda.

-Yo la abandone, y no tuve las agallas de volver… y lo que más miedo me da… (Aquí las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos) es que ya no me ame mas…

Kate solamente la abraso y dejo que su amiga se desahogara en su hombro.

Max se despertó con el sonido de su alarma, y luego se dio cuenta de que se avía dormido entre los brazos de Kate, se sintió tan avergonzado como agradecida, de tener una amiga como Kate.

Si no fuera porque ella ya sentía algo por Chloe, le daría una oportunidad a ella. Después de despertarla y despedirse de ella se preparo para las clases de ese día, aunque no se concentro mucho en ellas ya que solo pudo pensar en la cita de esa tarde.

Las horas pasaron tan lentamente, siendo una tortura, pero al final el momento de la verdad se acerco, un viaje en autobús nunca se había hecho tan eterno, como este y ahí está justo al frente de ella, el faro.

Intento calmarse respiro profundamente y comenzó a caminar.

Varios pensamientos la asaltaron durante su caminata, culpa, miedo, emoción.

Pasó tranquilamente por el bosque y subió lentamente las gradas, hasta que se topo con ciervo que la miro fijamente, fue raro, el ciervo transmitió una onda de calma… fue casi tranquilizador haber estado frente a el, y así como apareció, desapareció adentrándose en el bosque.

Lanzo un último suspiro antes de caminar el último tramo hasta llegar a estar frente al faro, lo recordaba igual que hace 5 años, a excepción de la basura y los grafitis, eso era nuevo.

Y allí vio en la banca donde se sentó tantas veces con Colin a ver el atardecer, reír y llorar;

-Max: ¿Colin?

 _ **-**_ Chloe por favor. __Respondió la figura, lanzando un suspiro con humo, proveniente de su cigarrillo.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2: Preguntas, Secretos y Verdades (Parte 1).**_

Max miro con asombro a la hermosa chica delante de ella, pelo azul oculto por un gorro, varios pirsin adornado su cara, el tatuaje adornando su brazo, una clásica Punk.

-Lo siento, creí que eras otra persona. Dijo Max a la chica Punk

-¿Baya, no has cambiado nada verdad Max? Dijo Chloe con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Disculpa pero… yo te conozco? Pregunto Max visiblemente confundida.

En ese momento Chloe tuvo una pequeña idea;

-Bueno creo que sí. Dijo sonriendo burlonamente.

Max se sintió un poco confusa, tal vez era una compañera de clases o alguna amiga de algún campamento, y esto solo la hiso sentir más horrible, tal vez era otra amiga que abandono.

-Lo lamento… yo no te recuerdo. Dijo Max mirando directamente al suelo.

-Oye cálmate, no hay problema, si. Dijo Chloe asiendo se a un lado para permitirle a Max sentarse a su lado.

-Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas? Pregunto Chloe tomando una calada de su cigarrillo.

-Mi nombre es Maxine Caulfield, pero prefiero que me digan Max, y hablo en serio solo Max, si no quieres entrar en mi lista negra. Dijo Max bromeando, Chloe simplemente rio.

-Ok señorita Max, tratare de no ofenderla. Dijo Chloe entre risas.

Estuvieron simplemente sentadas ahí, frente a la puesta de sol, contemplándola, y hablando sobre cualquier tema, cuando finalmente el sol se oculto y dio paso a la noche.

-¿Ese tal Colín es especial para tal, verdad? Pregunto Chloe con su vista siempre enfocada en la ciudad.

Max dejo escapar un suspiro pesado;

-Sí, cuando éramos niños, el fue mi primer y único amigo, éramos como hermanos, estuvimos juntos siendo los piratas Arcadia Bay, metiéndonos en líos, soñando con tomar el mundo… pero…en algún momento se volvió algo mas para mi…

En este punto las lagrimas, se apoderaron de Max y Chloe no pudo evitar sentir una presión en su pecho, prácticamente Max se avía confesado delante de ella, sin darse cuenta, conmovida por su amiga extendió sus brazos, y la atrapo en un enorme abrazo.

Max se sorprendió al principio, pero poco a poco comenzó a envolver sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Chloe, y comenzar a sollozar en su hombro.

Estuvieron así por un tiempo pero ninguna de las dos sabe exactamente por cuánto tiempo estuvieron así antes de separase;

-Yo lo siento, esto es algo vergonzoso. Dijo Max todavía recuperándose de su llanto.

-Tranquila, esto es lindo, raro, pero lindo a su modo. Dijo Chloe limpiando algunas lágrimas de la cara de Max.

Cuando finalmente todo volvió a estar tranquilo, Max miro el reloj de su teléfono, 8:50 P.M, 3 mensajes de su madre, 2 Warren y 2 de Kate.

-¿Creo que él no vendrá? Dijo Max lanzado un suspiro triste.

-Bueno puedo que él no venga, pero que te parece si te invito a cenar. Dijo Chloe con una sonrisa.

Max lo pensó por un momento, era una chica agradable, estuvo haciéndole compañía todo este tiempo, e incluso la consoló cuando otro más problema se hubiera extrañado o asustado.

-Me parece bien, ¿Y a dónde iremos? Pregunto Max ya un poco más relajada.

-Bueno solo déjame hacer una llamada. Dijo Chloe a la par que sacaba su teléfono y marcaba un número. –Hola mama, no, no estoy en problemas, no tampoco me quede sin dinero, oye me vas a dejar decirte para que te llame o que, bien mira quiero llevar a alguien a cenar a _"Two Whales"_ y quiero saber si vas a estar allí, genial estaré allí en unos 10 minutos. Dijo lo último con una sonrisa. -Bueno mi madre está cubriendo a una amiga, así que trabaja doble turno hoy. Dijo Chloe tomándola de la mano, llevándola con dirección al estacionamiento.

Max se sorprendió al ver que en vez de ir a la parada de autobús, Chloe la llevo al estacionamiento, hasta una vieja camioneta;

-No te preocupes, por es el trasporte más seguro y confiable que pueda existir. Dijo Chloe abriendo la puerta del pasajero.

Max sonrió y simplemente agradeció en silencio, el trayecto hasta el restaurante no era muy largo, y la emisora de radio está colocada en una estación indie, que le agradaba a Max.

Cuando por fin llegaron, Chloe se detuvo, pero antes de que Max pudiera bajar Chloe la detuvo, tomando su mano, Max la miro confundida:

-Escucha, estuve meditando sobre como decírtelo pero, prefiero el método directo, así que primero lamento no habértelo dicho antes. Dijo Chloe temblando un poco algo que Max noto ya que su mano, Max solo pudo imaginar que iba a decirle algo relacionado con Colin o peor a un, que ella era novia de Colin.

Max apretó su mano y la miro con pánico, esperando lo que Chloe tenía que decir;

-Yo… yo soy… En este momento las palabras no querían salir de la garganta de Chloe, estaban en un nudo, así que tomo una respiración profunda, y lo soltó todo de golpe.

-Yo soy Colin. Lo dijo tan rápido como pudo, Max solo la miro por un momento, antes de soltar una risa.

-Muy graciosa Chloe de verdad me asustaste, por un momento pensó que iba a ser algo malo. Era tan agradable saber que era una broma tonta, y no algo malo, libero su mano de la Chloe y se bajo de la camioneta, Chloe rápidamente se bajo la tomo de la muñeca, y la obligo a verla a la cara.

-Esto es serio Caulfield, no estoy jodidamente bromeando. Dijo Chloe ya un poco mas enfada, solo suspiro intentando calmar su ira.

-¿Bueno si es la verdad pruébalo? Dijo Max desafiándola.

-Tenemos una casa secreta del árbol en medio del bosque, y como tenias miedo de olvidarlo la marque con una calavera en el mapa del faro. Dijo Chloe casi gritando.

-Eso te lo pudo decir Colin!. Le grito Max con visible ira.

-¡Oh si!, ¡Como sabría que te deje masturbarme después de ver ese video porno! Grito Cloud para después darse cuenta de lo que avía dicho, lo que no solo cautivo la atención de Max, sino también la de algunas personas del restaurantes, a lo que Joyce tuvo que intervenir;

-¡En el nombre dios Chloe ahora que estás haciendo! Le grito su madre a lo Chloe, -Demostrándole a la señorita terquedad, que yo soy Cole. Le grito Chloe mientras señalaba a Max sin voltear a verla.

Max simplemente miro a Joyce y luego a Chloe y en ese momento supo que la chica con la que avía estado hablando esa misma tarde, a quien le avía confesado su amor… era Colin, todo este tiempo Chloe era Colin… era Colin… ella se avía confesado…

Para cuando se dio cuenta Chloe, la estaba mirando con preocupación, mas sintió un golpe de vértigo, la sangre salir de su nariz y… después todo negro y la voz de Chloe gritando "Max".


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 3: El zorro y el conejo (Parte 1).**_

A Victoria le molestaba despertarse temprano, siempre fue molesto, hasta que comenzó este año en Blackwell academy…

La primera vez que el hermoso sonido del violín rompió el silencio de la mañana, fue espectacular, cuando se dio cuenta de que Kate era la que tocaba música tan perfecta, luego se convirtió en una rutina, despertarse temprano para escuchar a Kate tocar.

La primera vez que Victoria le tomo una foto a Kate, fue un jueves por la tarde en la biblioteca, Victoria siempre vio a Kate como una chica súper religioso siempre predicando la abstinencia y cosas como esas. Ese le genero cierto agrado entre los maestros, como cierta impopularidad éntrelos estudiantes.

La segunda vez que Victoria le tomo una Kate, fue durante un sábado por la mañana, cuando Kate iba camino a la iglesia, vestía de una forma más elegante, en una falda mostrando sus piernas, y bien maquillada, con su biblia debajo de su brazo derecho, y no pudo evitar sentirse rara por esto.

La tercera vez que Victoria le tomo una foto supo que algo estaba pasando con ella, la foto esta vez era de Max y Kate caminando así algún lugar, Kate llevaba una sonrisa, y según su foto se veía ligeramente ruborizada.

Y esto le hiso enfadar, porque demostraba tanta alegría y felicidad con alguien como Max esa aspirante a Hippie…

Para después pensar porque tenía estos pensamientos.

La cuarta foto que Victoria tomo… es de la que más dudas tenia si era real… fue en la noche del viernes… venia de una fiesta del Vortex Club, podía sentir los efectos de los tragos de vodka, y un poco de la " _maría_ " que había fumado.

Se iba apoyado en cada objeto que estaba en su alcance, se tropezó con todas las escaleras a camino a su dormitorio, pero en medio de su estupor noto la puerta de la habitación de Kate entre abierta, y se acerco para verla.

Lo último que recuerda, era sacar su teléfono tomar una foto y escabullirse entre las sombras asía su habitación.

Se desplomo en la cama, con la última imagen recién tomada en la pantalla, de Kate a medio cambiarse.

Cuando despertó se dio cuenta de que era demasiado tarde para asistir a clases, además que el dolor de cabeza era insoportable, vio su celular apagado, y trato de encenderlo, solo para darse cuenta de que no tenia carga.

Decidió darse un baño mientras su celular se cargaba, mientras se dirigía asía las duchas, miro a Kate salir de la habitación, esto la hiso enfurecer:

-Vaya cuando no hay suerte con las chicos, hay que conformarse con lo que ahí-, Le dijo Victoria a Kate que rápidamente paso de Victoria asía su habitación.

Cuando Kate por fin entro a su habitación Victoria se dirigió rápidamente al baño, entro en la ducha y puso el agua fría. Necesita calmarse, por que se ponía así ella no era lesbiana, no le gustaban las a ella no le gustaba… tuvo que morderse la lengua, no quería ni decir esa palabra.

Una vez que su ira desapareció, o al menos menguo un poco volvió a su habitación, una vez vestida, noto que su celular tenía algo de carga, lo encendió y comenzó a revisarlo, mensajes de Taylor y Courtney, dos mensajes de sus padres, y anuncios…

Nada en especial, hasta que analizo los últimos mensajes de Courtney:

Courtney: Todavía no puedo creerlo.

Courtney: ¿Cómo hiciste para tomar la foto?

Courtney: Esto está siendo un bom! La imagen en mi facebook tiene más 5000 me gusta.

Victoria miro con extrañeza estos últimos mensajes, entonces de la nada el recuerda de anoche la golpeo como un rayo, estaba caminando por el pasillo, después de la fiesta, recordó la puerta abierta y… una foto.

Rápidamente se fue a la galería, y la primera foto que vio, la dejo en shock:

Era Kate que estaba a medio vestir, no llevaba camisa lo que revelaba un pecho completamente plano, no lo pensó como un insulto, era que ella no tenía pechos, llevaba puesto unos bóxer, que marcaban un bulto en medio, lo que claramente indicaba que avía algo ahí.

Entonces Victoria rápidamente se fue al facebook de Courtney y vio la imagen, que 5000, prácticamente toda Arcadia Bay había visto la foto, se avía compartido cientos de veces, y los comentarios, era más que obvio que era de intolerancia, desprecio y burla.

-Oh mierda…- Dijo Victoria, sabiendo bien lo que se avecinaba.

…

Kate corrió asía su habitación, evitaba escuchar las risas, los insultos y las burlas, solo se intentaba concentrar en correr y llegar a su habitación, alguien le avía sacado una foto, a medio vestir, y ahora todos los sabían, este verano avían programado la cirugía, por fin el verano completaría su transición.

Y ahora todo se fue al demonio.

Cuanto no avía sacrifica, parte de su vida en la transición, su relación con su madre, el no poder tener una pareja estable y el rechazo de su propia iglesia, y ahora esto…

Solo corrió y corrió, hasta que por fin llego a la entrada del dormitorio, donde vio un enorme rotulo que decía;

"SOLO MUJERES DE VERDAD, NO DE MENTIRAS"

Kate continúo hasta llegar a su habitación, y allí en el pasillo casi al frente de su puerta estaba Victoria, la cual solo la miro fijamente, Kate solo espero por un momento parada ahí esperando un insulto, pero en cambio... Victoria solo agacho la cabeza y se aparto de su camino, lo cual la sorprendió un poco, pero simplemente entro en su habitación y se desplomo en su cama en un mar de lágrimas.

Victoria se quedo de pie en el pasillo, frente a la puerta de Kate escuchándola sollozar, y en ese momento supo que avía cometido la peor cagada de su vida.

…

Victoria se quedo simplemente de pie frente a la puerta de Kate, escuchándola sollozar, comenzó a apretar sus dientes, llegando al punto de dolerle, después noto el ardor en las palmas de sus manos y se dio cuenta de que se avía clavado sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos, llegando al punto de hacerse daño. Volvió a su habitación, y busco el desinfectante, al tomarlo y comenzar a aplicarlo en sus manos sintió un fuerte ardor.

Volvió a apretar sus dientes en pura ira y arrojo el desinfectante al otro lado de su habitación, cuando su celular comenzó a sonar lo arrojo por la ventana, y esto la llevo a entrar en un estado de ira, comenzó a destrozar todo en su habitación, su computadora, los cuadros, y todo lo que tenía a mano.

Se sentó en el suelo viendo la destrucción que había provocado, y apoyo la cabeza en la pared dejando que las lagrimas comenzaran a salir.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capitulo 4: Las Llanuras del Silencio.**_

Oscuridad.

Eso era todo lo que avía alrededor de Max, y ella la odiaba, la oscuridad profunda y silenciosa, fue esta misma la que la avía obligado a estar sola, los recuerdos de su soledad en la infancia y su adolescencia se asían más y más presentes cada vez.

Doblo sus rodillas hasta llevarlas a su pecho y colocarse en posición en fatal.

Intento escuchar algo, pero no avía nada, solo el silencio, que se rompió cuando Max comenzó a llorar, y ero lo único que podía escuchar sus sollozos en la oscuridad.

Hasta que de repente en medio de la oscuridad, comenzó a escuchar un pequeño murmullo… lo que llamo la atención de Max, sacándola de su tristeza… cerro sus ojos intentando concentrarse en el sonido.

Fue un susurro suave... reconfortante que la llenaba de una calma sobre natural.

Cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse en lo que decía la voz, pero era incomprensible, poco a poco ese sonido se volvió tan relajante y reconfortante llenándola de una paz, muy reconfortante, que la asía no sentir tan sola en esta oscuridad, no se dio cuenta en qué momento se quedo dormida.

…

Despertó por el destello del sol que colaba atreves de la bandera en la ventana, noto de inmediato las titilantes luces de navidad, el desorden, un gran bulto de ropa sucia y a… ¿Colin?

Lanzo un profundo suspiro y se relajo, por este mes ya tuvo suficiente de "Las llanuras del Silencio", primero, el no es Colin, se fue y era más que seguro que él no volvería, ahora tenía que conocer a esta chica, aunque ya la conocía e incluso se avía confesado a ella, bueno a él…

Max suspiro, fue un gran dolor de cabeza pensar en todo lo que se avecinaba, miro su bolso en la mesita de noche y comenzó a revisarlo en busca de su celular, solo para descubrir que estaba descargado.

Encontró su cámara polaroid y sonrió, por lo menos no le avía pasado nada, mientras así su pequeño _"viaje"_.

"¿Debería hacer una foto?", pensó Max, poco a poco una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro, levanto su cámara, busco el ángulo perfecto y:

-¡Hora de la foto boom!-, Dijo Chloe con visible emoción en su voz.

-¡Hora de la foto boom!-, Repitió Max, al momento que apretar el obturador y atrapar el momento en la imagen.

Las dos rieron durante un rato, cuando las risas se detuvieron, estuvieron en silencio, no era un silencio cómodo, era el silencio, antes de las preguntas, hasta que Max lo rompió:

-¿Cuánto tiempo me fui?-, Pregunto Max, mirando directamente a Chloe a la cara.

-Toda la noche, te llevamos al hospital y después de que el doctor nos dijera que solo necesitabas reposar, volvimos a casa.- Le respondió Chloe, acariciando su cabeza.

-Lo siento-, Dijo suavemente Max.

-No te preocupes _Mad Max_ , aunque deberías disculparte con Joyce, ella casi sufre un ataque de pánico, cuando azotaste en el pavimento-, Dijo Chloe con una risita.

-Espera un momento, ¿Por qué estoy en tu habitación?-, Pregunto Max con un tono juguetón bromista.

-Bueno… no podíamos tirarte en la entrada de Blackwell con una nota diciendo, "Creo que la rompimos, lo siento", y estas en mi habitación, porque a menos que quieras compartir la cama, con mi madre y David el nazi, no avía otra opción que compartir mis humildes aposentos, pero creo que no fueron suficiente para ti, majestad-, Dijo Chloe con un tono de ira fingida.

-Sabes que no me molesta, además no es la primera vez que compartimos una cama, Colin-, Al momento de decir esto Max, recordó todo lo que se había dicho ayer.

-Lo siento-, Dijo Max, pero se sorprendió cuando Chloe se acerco y la rodeo con sus brazos atrayéndola en un abraso, Max se sorprendió al principio pero poco a poco devolvió el abraso, rodeándola cintura de la chica pelo azul.

-Ya acepte tu disculpa, Caulfield- , Dijo Chloe soltando un pequeño suspiro.

Pero Max sintió que no era suficiente, enterró mas su rostro en el pecho de Chloe y después de un momento se separo para continuar hablando:

-Lamento ser una mierda de amiga, lamento haberte dejado cuando Willian murió, yo lamento…-, Fue difícil continuar cuando se le comenzó a hacer un nudo en la garganta. Cuando por fin libero el nudo de su garganta y se preparo para seguir hablando, Chloe la detuvo con una pregunta;

-¿Sabes algo Caulfield? Si eres una mierda de amiga-, Dijo Chloe muy suavemente, lo que saco una risita de Max.

-Si lo sé, te lo acabo de decir, ¿acoso no me escuchaste?-, Pregunto Max, intento levantar su cara, para poder ver a Chloe directo a los ojos, pero no pudo, Chloe la retuvo en su posición, escucho como inhalaba y suspiraba profundamente, dejo de tratar de voltear a verla directamente a la cara, para acomodarse en su pecho.

Y a Chloe no le importo, dejo que la chica más pequeña se acomodara en su pecho, permitiéndole un control mejor de Max, porque no quería que ella la viera así, una _"chica"_ , depresiva y autodestructiva, desmoronarse por una disculpa de mierda.

Sintió la mano de Max recorriendo su mejilla, Max supo que estaba llorando, no la iba a ver. Después de un momento, cuando todo parecía haberse calmado, Chloe rompió el silencio;

-Bueno… ¿Ya superamos el drama verdad?-, Pregunto Chloe después de trasladar su mano de su cabeza a su espalda, entonces Max levanto su mirada, para poder ver la cara de Chloe.

-¿Creo que todavía, falta más de eso? ¿Todavía hay más preguntas que responder?-, Respondió Max con más preguntas, y era verdad avía preguntas que se necesitaban discutir, la transición de Chloe, su confesión de amor, su regreso a Arcadia Bay y por último la mayor pregunta _"¿Qué son ahora?"._

-Por ahora llevemos esto con calma, yo no soy la mejor para decir esto, y tampoco creo en lo que voy a decir, pero por ahora, llevemos esto paso a paso ¿Qué te parece?-, Pregunto por ultimo Chloe, y era algo en lo que Max le dio la razón.

No podía volver a sobrecargar su cerebro, y sabia que debía prepararse para cuando se hicieran estas preguntas, y para las respuestas que venían.

-¡Chicas, si no se levantan, tendrán que comer el desayuno frio!-, Grito Joyce, desde la cocina.

-Bueno tendremos que levantarnos, si queremos comer algo-, Dijo Max levantándose para buscar su ropa, que estaba acomodada en una silla, y Chloe no pudo evitar pensar, en porque se enamora de ese culo blanco.

-¡Veo Londres, veo Francia, adivina que estoy viendo!-, Dijo Chloe cantando, a lo que Max cubrió su trasero con las manos y le respondió:

-¡Eres una idiota!-, Le respondió Max, con visible vergüenza e ira en su cara, ya que sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capitulo 5: Sobre el silencio.**_

Chloe simplemente se rio a carcajada suelta, viendo los vanos intentos de Max de cubrirse, hasta que por fin decidió vestirse, Chloe se acomodo en la cama, y dejo que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios.

Todavía avía problemas que resolver, pero se sentía también, despertar con la chica pecosa a su lado, y su aroma impregnado en las sabanas. Aunque la forma en la que llego no era la que esperaba, no se quejaba con los resultados.

-¿Oye tienes algún cepillo de dientes nuevo que me puedas prestar?-, Pregunto Max mientras terminaba de colocarse sus pantalones.

-Usa el mío, ¿no creo que te vaya a dar herpes o algo así?-, Dijo Chloe con los ojos cerrados, asiendo señas a algún lado, sin especificar.

-Qué asco-, Respondió Max, frunciendo el ceño.

-Bueno entonces pregúntale Joyce, tal vez tenga alguno nuevo guardado por ahí-, Dijo Chloe asiendo señas para que saliera y la dejara de molestar, Max noto esa sonrisa, por más pequeña que fuera, ahí estaba, como diciendo, "no molestes, que ahora estoy descansando."

"Que te parece si jugamos", pensó Max.

Chloe sintió un ligero peso en su cama, y luego sintió unos suaves labios posarse sobre los suyos, abrió los ojos para ver como Max se alejaba y se dirigía asía la puerta.

Chloe sintió un beso de una niña pequeña, fue rápido, suave y casto.

Pero fue suficiente para levantarla de golpe, como si alguien la hubiera golpeado en el estomago, miro a Max entre una mezcla de con función y emoción, cuando por fin Chloe encontró su voz en el fondo de su garganta, y estuvo a punto de preguntar algo Max hablo primero:

-Tu dijiste que había que ir paso a paso, así que si quieres hablar sobre ello te espero abajo-, Dijo lo ultimo mientras abandonaba la habitación y escuchaba a Chloe decirle algo inentendible. Max sonrió triunfante, había cumplido su objetivo molestar a Chloe, después de un momento escucho un gritarle;

-¡O Caulfield, estas Jodida!-, Max se apresuro a bajar las escaleras, sabiendo bien que Chloe no estaba bromeando, y sonrió triunfante había molestado a Chloe.

De repente se detuvo, y sonrió con melancolía, avía estado tanto tiempo lejos de su segundo hogar y ni siquiera se avía molestado en llamar, para saber cómo estaban o escribirle algún mensaje a Colín para hacerle saber que no se avía olvidado de él, tal vez si se hubiera mantenido en contacto con el…

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron, Colín se ha ido, ahora esta Chloe ella podía empezar de nuevo tal vez y solo tal vez podrían empezar de nuevo. Bueno Chloe parecía querer volver a empezar, pero tenía que asegurarse.

-¿Cariño te encuentras bien?-, Era la voz de Joyce, que poso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Max de forma protectora, Joyce todavía se preocupaba por ella a un después de tanto tiempo;

-¿Estoy bien, solo estuve pensando por un momento?-, Dijo Max para tranquilizar a Joyce.

-Ayer nos a sus tastes mucho, sobre todo a Chloe.-, Comento Joyce, separándose de su lado, y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-Fueron muchas emociones y sorpresas para un día-, Dijo Max soltando un pequeño suspiro, mientras siguiendo a Joyce.

-¿Creo que esperar ver a Colin, pero en cambio conocer Chloe sorprendería a cualquiera?- Comento Joyce, separándose de su lado con dirección a la cocina, a lo que Max la siguió;

-¿Puedo ayudar con algo?-, Pregunto Max con un poco de timidez. Conocía a Joyce y sabia que no estaba molesta con ella, pero no podía evitar sentirse incomoda, como si faltaran cosas que decir;

-Joyce… yo quería…-, Las palabras no podían salir de su boca, pero Joyce la detuvo.

-Escucha fue terrible que te fueras por cinco años, y no te molestaras ni siquiera en llamar, y la que más sufrió por tu ausencia fue Chloe, ella necesitaba de una buena amiga…-, Joyce se detuvo en este momento, suspiro y continuo hablando;

-Escucha, para poner las cosas simples, si tienes planeado irte y desaparecer de nuevo de nuestras vidas, vete ahora, porque no voy a permitir que le vuelvas a hacerle daño a Chloe.-, Dijo Joyce con autoridad, Max no se molesto con ella. Sabía que tenía razón, y por eso no se podía molestar con ella.

Max tomo su mano, y sonrió con calidez:

-No te preocupes, esta vez no me iré.-, Joyce le devolvió la sonrisa, -Espero que sea cierto.-, Dijo en tono suave, -Por ahora, busca los huevos y la harina voy a hacer unos panqueques, que te parece.- Pregunto Joyce con un tono un tanto alegre, Max asintió y comenzó a buscar los productos.

Sin el conocimiento de ellas, Chloe había escuchado la conversación, se sentía conmovida, su madre se seguía preocupando por ella, a tal punto que estaba amenazando a Max.

Y se sintió a un más feliz, cuando escucho a Max a asegurar que esta vez se quedaría aquí.

-¡Bueno creo que se están poniendo al día!-, Dijo Chloe entrando por sorpresa y abrazando desde atrás a Max, lo que la sorprendió un poco, Joyce rodo los ojos:

-Si hubiera sabido que te pondrías así, no hubiera dejado que te quedaras con ella durante la noche.-, Dijo Joyce con un tono de voz cansado.

-¡Vamos mama!-, Dijo Chloe soltando a Max, para abrazar a su madre.

-¡Wow!- Grito Joyce, -Parece que alguien se levanto de buen humor-, Para después devolverle el abrazo, Max sonrió ante la escena, parecía que llevaba bastante tiempo desde que avía sucedido un momento como este, de repente recordó su cámara, la tomo y saco una foto de madre e hija juntas.

Después de un momento por fin pudieron terminar de hacer los panqueques, se sentaron en la mesa, Max y Chloe juntas y Joyce delante de ellas, y las contemplo comer en silencio, era agradable pensó ella.

Era como antes, y joder si era un pensamiento egoísta e injusto, pero si William siguiera aquí, tal vez su hija no hubiera sufrido tanto. Ver como comía e intercambiaban miradas era agradable, y ese abrazo, avía pasado tanto tiempo, desde que Chloe la abrasaba así, tan desinteresado y amoroso.

De repente el sonido de la puerta abriéndose rompió el silencio, era David que venía del trabajo,

-Mierda.-, Susurro Chloe, -Debíamos avernos ido antes-.

-Chloe, por favor no vayas a empezar.-, Dijo Joyce dándole una mirada seria a su hija. Joyce se levanto, y se dirigió a recibir a David. Se sorprendió al ver Chloe, y se intrigo al ver a la estudiante Caulfield, la avía visto en Blackwell, y conocía su historia con Joyce y Chloe, pero si ella al parecer avía podido hacer que Chloe pasara la noche en casa no tendría problemas con ella, a menos que rompiera las reglas;

-Buenos días, es bueno verte Chloe-, Le dijo David a Chloe, -Hola David.-, Le respondió secamente Chloe, un silencio incomodo lleno la habitación, -Buenos días, me llamo Max Caulfield, es un placer en conocerlo-, Dijo Max al levantarse de su silla, y extendió la mano, para poder saludarlo, David la miro extrañado por un momento, pero correspondió al saludo, -Buenos días señorita Caulfield, soy David Madsen, e escuchado mucho sobre usted.-, Dijo David soltando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bueno ya nos presentamos y todo, pero tenemos mucho que hacer.-, Dijo Chloe tomando la mano de Max y dirigiéndose nuevamente a la habitación de Chloe.

David estaba a acostumbrado a esto, Joyce ni se molesto en decirle algo a su hija, no quería arruinar la mañana tranquila que habían tenido, pero por lo que se detuvieron, fue porque algo capto la atención de Max.

Eran unos volantes, que mostraban a una Kate medio desnuda, Max cerró los ojos y sintió una presión en su pecho, imaginándose por lo que debía estar pasando Kate en este momento, Chloe noto la expresión de preocupación en la cara de la pecosa, y se cabreo cuando leyó lo que decía el volante; "El fenómeno de Blackwell descubierto".


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capitulo 6:**_ _**El zorro y el conejo (Parte 2).**_

Después de ver el panfleto, _**Max**_ se apresuro a llamar a _**Kate**_ , gracias al dios de turno, que _**Chloe**_ tuvo el gesto amable de poner a cargar su teléfono. Rápidamente marco el número de _**Kate**_ , y espero que contestara.

El incesante sonido interrumpió el profundo sueño de _**Kate**_ se despertó por el sonido insistente de su celular, después de un momento se percato que era _**Max**_ , y rápidamente contesto;

 _ **Kate**_ : ¿ _ **Max**_ estas bien, sucedió algo, donde estas, con quien estas? Hizo pregunta tas pregunta, con visible tono de preocupación.

 _ **Max: Wow, tranquila, estoy bien.**_ Dijo _**Max**_ sorprendida e intentando tranquilizarla.

 _ **Kate: ¿Entonces… todo te fue bien?**_ Pregunto con un tono que _**Max**_ no podría describir.

 _ **Max: Si todo fue bien, fue de maravilla, ahora mismo estoy en casa de… Chloe.**_

 _ **Kate: ¿Chloe?**_ Pregunto _**Kate**_ ligeramente confundida.

 _ **Max**_ : Es una larga historia, y te llamaba para saber ¿Que está sucediendo, tenemos unos volantes, tuyos, en donde esta… medio desnuda? Pregunto _**Max**_ visiblemente preocupa.

 _ **Kate**_ : Tranquila _**Max**_ , fue alguien que se coló en el dormitorio de las chicas, y creo vio una buena oportunidad de una buena foto, para hacer el chiste. Dijo lo último con una pequeña risa triste.

 _ **Max**_ : _**Kate**_ , si necesitas algo, lo que sea solo necesitas decírmelo.

 _ **Kate**_ : Esta bien, no te preocupes, es sábado si quieres podemos reunirnos luego para tomar té.

 _ **Max**_ : Claro, que te parece a las 4, en mi habitación.

 _ **Kate**_ : De acuerdo, nos vemos entonces. Dijo lo último más emocionada de lo que quería sonar.

 _ **Max**_ : ¿Bueno… y ahora qué?

 _ **Chloe**_ : Ya que todo parece bien, que tal si salimos a dar una vuelta, y ver en que lio podemos meternos. Dijo _**Chloe**_ con una pequeña sonrisa.

 _ **Max**_ suspiro y siguió a _**Chloe**_ asía su habitación.

Una vez que terminada la llamada, _**Kate**_ se dejo perder en sus pensamientos, ¿Quién es _**Chloe**_? ¿Porque estaba _**Max**_? ¿Por qué resultaba familiar ese nombre? Varias preguntas más llegaron a su mente hasta que se dio cuenta de que era las 9:30, salió de su habitación rápidamente hasta las duchas, reviso que no hubiera nadie y entro en la regadera.

El agua tibia golpeo su cuerpo relajando sus tensos músculos, hasta que de repente alguien entro en las duchas, eran _**Victoria**_ y _**Taylor**_ ;

 _ **Taylor**_ : Lo siento _**Victoria**_.

 _ **Victoria**_ : ¡Joder, te dije que solo un poco, no todo el puto bote! Grito _**Victoria**_ , sujetando lanzándole una mirada asesina a _**Taylor**_.

 _ **Taylor**_ : Ya dije lo siento, vamos déjame terminar de limpiarte la herida. Dijo lo ultimo empapando de nuevo el algodón en alcohol, y comenzó a frotar las heridas de las manos de _**Victoria**_ , la cual hiso una mueca de dolor:

 _ **Taylor**_ : ¿Por qué destrozaste tu habitación?

 _ **Victoria**_ : ¿Sabes algo _**Taylor**_ porque no te metes tus preguntas en culo, y dejas de estar hablando de tonterías? Dijo lo último lanzando una mirada asesina a _**Taylor**_.

 _ **Taylor**_ : Ok tranquila, ¿Y qué hacemos con " _ **Kate**_ "?

 _ **Kate**_ se quedo mucho más atenta a esto;

 _ **Victoria**_ : ¡Por ahora no me importa ni una mierda, que pase con ella, solo quiero que termines de limpiar mi jodidas heridas! Exclamo nuevamente _**Victoria**_ con pura ira en su voz, _**Taylor**_ simplemente bajo la mirada y continúo con su limpieza.

Hasta que por fin se fueron, y _**Kate**_ se quedo de pie hay por un momento analizando su situación actual, y después de un momento salió asía su habitación y se prepara para preparar el té.

 _ **Una semana después.**_

Avía pasado una semana desde el incidente, y casi todos parecían haber olvidado el tema de " _ **Kate**_ ". Buena casi lo avían olvidado, debes en cuando estaban los comentarios, insultos racistas y chistes intolerantes, y estaba _**Victoria**_.

 _ **Victoria**_ en ningún momento se burlo de ella.

 _ **Victoria**_ no le decía nada.

 _ **Victoria**_ nunca participo en conversaciones sobre "ella".

 _ **Victoria**_ solo la miraba… y nada mas… solo la miraba…

 _ **Victoria**_ lanzo un profundo suspiro, por hoy avía terminado de estudiar, y solo quería relajarse un poco, sus padres le avían comprado de nuevo todas sus cosas, incluyendo una mejor laptop, la cual podía soportar Overwach, y que solo quería echarse unas cuantas partidas, ya que _**Taylor**_ fue a ver a su madre en el hospital, y Cortney se encontraba en una cita con X chico que no le importaba.

Estaba a punto de encender de sacar el control de su Xbox cuando de repente alguien toco a su puerta, suspiro con frustración, y al abrirla se encontró cara a cara con _**Kate**_.

Las dos se vieron fijamente por un momento en incomodo silencio, antes de _**Kate**_ rompiera el silencio;

 _ **Kate**_ : ¿Quería saber si estabas ocupada?

 _ **Victoria**_ parpadeo con incredulidad, hay delante de ella estaba _**Kate**_ , quien parecía tener todo el coraje del mundo en sus hombros, bueno si omitiese el sudor y los incesantes temblores.

Parecía que en cualquier momento, fuese a desmayarse;

 _ **Victoria**_ : Bueno tengo un momento libre. Respondió _**Victoria**_ a un sin creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

 _ **Kate**_ : Si… te apetece podría invitarte una taza de té.

Ahora era el turno de _**Victoria**_ de temblar, y no era por el miedo, si no por la… ¿Emoción?

 _ **Victoria**_ : Claro, porque no.


End file.
